


uri dasi manna

by uItimate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Dimensions, Hate to Love, M/M, Pining, among other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uItimate/pseuds/uItimate
Summary: “Hey, do you think we could have met in some other way?” Says Phil, he’s pacing the room; mind not quieted, feet pacing the floor, looking out to the colorful fall scene outside our window; it being the fated month of October.(Or those seven other dimensions- er- ways they fallen upon each other's arms.)





	uri dasi manna

“Hey, do you think we could have met in some other way?” Says Phil, he’s pacing the room; mind not quieted, feet pacing the floor, looking out to the colorful fall scene outside our window; it being the fated month of October. He’s always been like this for hours now, all filled to the brim with curiosity and energy— asking questions that I’m not bothered to answer; full of emotions I’m feel entitled to wonder about, how did he get to this very point of feeling, but nevertheless I decide to answer; if only he’ll come back to bed with me.

“Maybe,” I decide to say bluntly. I soften my look, my gaze. But this isn’t enough of an answer for him, I can tell. The light in his eyes hasn’t died yet. _What has gotten into him,_ I think.  _God knows._

I'm not that into sentiments. I may be a little interested, but not enough. The whole menacing  galaxy with it’s shimmering eyes and quick hands tying up people with _guttural_ rouge ropes to their _pinkies_ and _ankles_ and casting time bombs sealed with love to go off at just the right moment; just the right _glance_ — makes me roll my eyes to the ceiling. I love people, and love _love_. I've always been in love, all types of it. But this long legend— believed by many, told by most; it's just not for me.

It doesn't seem very real.

Phil stares at me for a while before pulling a light smile. “Okay. Just a thought. You know, it's our _friendiversary_ tommorow.” He says, _emphasizing_ the word friend in the same way it's been thrown around for years, like a mask of some sort.

“I know.” I say.

“Eight years—”

“— And it still feels like the beginning. Yes, I know. That train ride. That cliché pining, from me mostly; all of it. I know. And I always remember.” I mirror his smile. “I’ll never forget it.”

He chuckles. “You better not.”

“That sounds like a threat.” I say.

“Maybe it is.”

“Hmm.”

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

I turn my head to the side. “Phil,” I start. “Why is this suddenly the topic of the night?”

Phil shrugs. “It's something I've thought about for a while. It just matters a lot more today, given the upcoming event.”

“Oh.”

He nods at this. “Just a thought,” and _Goodnight_ , Dan.” before slowly leaning in and fluttering his eyelashes in a careful circle around my cheek, and a small circle within; the sensation feeling warm and strange. 

“Goodnight,” He repeats; and he just as slowly lets go, descending off to bed. 

I don't go to bed. I don't fall asleep. Not for another hour or so at least, until Phil’s steady breathing brings my brain into a slumber and my body becomes frozen into one blanketed place; a sudden scene filling up around my reverie.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooOO this is not so good but what did you think of this prologue lads before i unleash pining, hatred and the inevitability of different universes upon u


End file.
